


New

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Dfab crow, First Meetings, Gen, Kid Kizuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Crow’s first day in Martha’s house.
Relationships: Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 2





	New

Crow was anxious as he was sat in a big room with other children he didn’t recognise. He was new at this orphanage, and as nice as having a roof was, he didn’t want to be here. Everything he knew was somewhere else, and nothing he knew was here.

“I know it’s new, but we’ll treat you well here.” the big lady said. She told him her name, but he’d forgotten. Marta?

“Yusei! Jack! Why don’t you come introduce yourselves and help the new one feel at home?” she called. She turned back to Crow. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me. Yusei and Jack are sweet boys; you can talk to them.”

Marta left the room, and two boys walked over to Crow’s corner. One was blond, and the other had spiky black hair with yellow streaks and bright blue eyes. They looked about his age, maybe a little older.

“My name is Jack.” the blond one said. He dropped to one knee and took Crow’s hand in his. “I’ve never seen a maiden so fair as you. A king must always kneel for such a lady.”

He kissed the back of Crow’s hand, and Crow jerked it upward, bopping Jack in the nose.

“I’m a boy, dummy.” he huffed. “What kind of king are you, anyway?”

“A very sorry one.” Jack said, rubbing his nose. “A king mustn’t make such rude errors.”

“I’m Yusei.” said the boy with the blue eyes. “Do you like Duel Monsters? Jack and me have a bunch of cards that we found in the scrap piles and City trash.”

Crow’s eyes brightened, and he pulled the deck he’d pieced together bit by bit out of his pocket.

“I love Duel Monsters; you guys know how to play?”

Yusei nodded. “Mhm!”

“We play a lot.” Jack added. “Do you want to see our cards and duel with us?”

Crow nodded eagerly, and the three spun the beginning of a bond that would last them a lifetime.


End file.
